There are many different ways to share and process information among users, such as via e-mail and social media posts. For example, the user may post a message on the user's social network profile space, such as a wall, or on an activity stream (e.g., news feed, timeline). Such a mechanism allows users to rapidly share information with others as well as rapidly gather information from others. However, users may often be overwhelmed by the volume of messages received in such mechanisms.
As a result of the large volume of messages being received, recipients to these messages may miss viewing important messages. For example, a user may post a message on a social networking activity stream about compliance (e.g., “Compliance is important, everyone should take the compliance training http://training/compliance”). However, a recipient of the message, who is a member of the same online social network (e.g., Twitter®) as the user, never sees the message as too many messages are being generated on the recipient's activity stream.
Unfortunately, there is not currently a means for ensuring that important messages are viewed by the intended recipient.